


Adolescencia

by aribakemono



Category: INFINITE (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Los abrazos huelen a viejos tiempos
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Minseok | Xiumin





	Adolescencia

Cuando se encuentran en algún programa, los abrazos huelen a viejos tiempos y las conversaciones les traen recuerdos del instituto, "¿te acuerdas de Kwang-sonsaengnim, el de historia? ¡Se jubiló!", "Aún hablo con Minah, ¡está prometida!". Nunca lo hablan, pero se echan un poco de menos, ojalá pudieran verse más, volver a aquellos partidos de fútbol en la hora del recreo, Dongwoo sin hablarle en todo el día porque ¡hiciste una falta! y Minseok riéndose a escondidas porque sí, hizo una falta pero él no tiene la culpa de que el chico que estaba de árbitro fuera idiota. Echan un poco de menos hablar durante la clase de música y copiarse los deberes de vez en cuando, irse a dar una vuelta en bici mientras sueñan con el día en que vivan de la música. No eran mejores amigos porque Minseok no le contó nunca algunas cosas y Dongwoo jamás le invitó a su casa (porque no había ningún motivo), pero verse les recuerda que a pesar de los exámenes y los trabajos y los pocas horas de sueño, no cambiarían su adolescencia por nada del mundo.


End file.
